


Blood and salt

by KindNuvola18



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, F/F, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindNuvola18/pseuds/KindNuvola18
Summary: Kyoko is a sweet girl, all in beautiful ruffles and soft pastel colors. She smiles sweetly, singing vowels. Cute baby doll.Tsuna, looking at her with a hard-seeing eye, laughs hoarsely and smashes bottles against the walls.
Relationships: Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Blood and salt

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted femslash for a long time. I made it, I'm proud of myself. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Until this not particularly sat on foreign sites, huh. Actually, this drabble was written in Russian, but I thought it would be stupid to copy it a million times in my native language to all my profiles. So I decided to translate my own work into English.

***

  
Kyoko is a sweet girl, all in beautiful ruffles and soft pastel colors. She smiles sweetly, draws out her vowels in a singsong voice, and tilts her head to one side in a birdlike gesture of curiosity. Cute baby doll. Fluffy red flower.

_Little, little lying stuff._

Tsunayoshi lies at her feet, presses her hands to his face and hides, hides and crawls away like a beaten dog, only to get a patent leather Shoe in the barrel and scream. Kyoko, affectionate and gentle Kyoko, sits on top of her and carefully removes the strands from Sawada's face, opens a view of the forehead scratched by shards from a coke bottle. Wounds sting from the Sizzling liquid, sweetness settles with a sickly cherry taste. Sasagawa grins, and her fingernails, which have grown since Tsuna broke them, scrape at the scratches in length and width.

Savada hopes that one day she will be able to tear out the red-haired bitch's eyeball and shove it into his filthy mouth.  
Kyoko smiles, and within Tsuna foams, as soda, rage, burns the throat and obscures the mind.  
Cigarette smoke hits the face when the bull is pressed into the bloodied forehead, and then — next to the eye. The lips of a popular girl at school are sugary-sweet, like overripe strawberries, vile and bitchily plump.

_The cry was not long in coming._

***

  
Tsuna, looking at her with a hard-seeing eye, laughs hoarsely and smashes bottles against the walls. Sasagawa, regardless of such a small thing as Sawada, proudly straightens her back and steps over the beam. The place stinks of mildew and wet moss, and the smell of the local walls stinks in my nose. Under my feet squelching muddy puddles.

_"The place is clearly not for a Princess from the world of fairy tales. Yes, Kyoko-Chan? I hope the heaviest piece of concrete falls on you and crushes you."_

Princess Namimori shakes her head as if reading my mind, and with glassy eyes stretches her mouth in a grin that mimics a normal smile. Tsunayoshi is never deceived by this. It springs in place like a wild cat before it jumps, and swings for a throw.  
The bottle hits Kyoko in the shoulder and makes her sway in place. No matter how unlucky Sawada is, her fangs go under the skin painfully. Sasagawa thinks that Sawada's malice is, to some extent, offensive.

_After all, Kyoko loves it very much and is not going to give it to anyone._

Sawada allows her to come closer, press her against the wall, and press her fingers against the beating vein. She squints and pulls her shirt possessively in different directions, letting the buttons roll across the concrete floor. Kyoko greedily bites into the skin below the collarbone and sucks, purring with pleasure.

She likes power.

She likes the control.

She likes Tsuna. Until the breaking, broken wrists of self-employed killers and intimate whispers in the ear.  
Yeshi's small Breasts often rise and her neat nipples harden from the cold. Kyoko likes a lot about Sawada, she scratches her skin with her nails and bites her ear cartilage with longing. Eyes close from drunken pleasure, Sasagawa is constantly delirious and constantly studies the body of Tsunayoshi. _She is in love, and her unhealthy craving allows a lot._   
"Hold me," Princess Namimori whispers.  
She repeats it to herself and to her.  
This is an evil fate. It's a damned obsession. This is greed and Vice.  
Closer. Skin to skin. Touch your palms and taste it with your tongue.

_Tsuna has a wet mouth and hot breath, and blood and salt settle on her lips._


End file.
